The Family Way
by QuickSpinner
Summary: A series of vignettes centering around Guy and Eep's family life and the lives of their children.
1. Family

**_Once I started thinking about Guy and Eep's future family, I couldn't stop, so this collection will be a series of vignettes about their future life. Some will be centered on Guy and Eep, some will be almost entirely about the kids, but will still hopefully contain some thoughts/insights about their life after The End.  
_**

**_Chapters 1 & 2 from this collection are straight out of "I Dwell in Possibility," so if you've read them there, you can skip on to chapter 3, which is new. Sorry for the repost, but I just wanted to keep them all together here for future readers._**

**_This collection is NOT a sequel to Impossible - in other words, Guy's parents never reappeared. When he refers to Mom and Dad, he's talking about Ugga and Grug. Also, for the purposes of this collection, Guy took Eep's family name as his own. _**

**_These stories are also not necessarily in chronological order, but I'll try to make a note at the beginning of each as to where it falls in context with the other stories.  
_**

_So this is a little follow-up to "Only Natural." Proponents of the "show, don't tell" rule will hate this story, I'm afraid – I would almost call this a sketch rather than a story, just a little exploration of what Eep and Guy's family might eventually look like. Anyway, I enjoyed it and I hope you will too.._

* * *

**Family**

Guy sat in the shade thrown by the little house he built in Crood Valley so many years ago. His mate lay next to him, her head pillowed on his leg, fast asleep in the heat of the afternoon. It meant he couldn't move, but Guy was content to enjoy the quiet, punctuated by the gentle rush of the valley's tiny waterfall. He would be stiff later, but for now, it was nice.

He smiled as his eldest son entered the valley, making his daily visit to check on them, faithful in his self-imposed duty as always. Little Guy grinned as he strolled towards the house. "Hi, Dad."

Everyone still called him Little Guy, though he was anything but. He stood head and shoulders taller than his father and he was quite a bit broader, with big hands and bigger muscles. Having been skinny and lean all his life, Guy took a secret pride in his son's strength, strength that came from his mother, tempered by a gentle and caring heart.

"Hello, son," Guy smiled back. He tipped his head to indicate his sleeping mate, and Little Guy nodded, lowering his voice.

"Need anything?"

"No, not really," Guy replied. "Come and sit for a while."

"In a minute," Little Guy's easygoing grin flashed again, as he began a familiar routine, checking to see what needed doing around the valley. As a child, he had been a gift, and had borne all the mistakes of his first-time parents with grace and enduring patience. He was also, in Guy's opinion, the best older brother that any sibling could ask for, a patient protector, keeper of secrets, healer of hurts, and a steadying influence on the four children who followed him into the world. Now, as an adult, he was still steadfastly loyal, visiting more often than any of the other children. He came up from the village often to help out, or to bring food, or just to sit and talk. Guy flexed his swollen hands restlessly. It frustrated him that there were things he could no longer do, but as Guy's joints began to stiffen and Eep's stamina to flag, Little Guy had quietly stepped in, making sure that nothing his parents needed went unattended to.

"Have you heard from your sister lately?" Guy asked. "She hasn't been home in a few days." Technically, Ember still lived in the valley, in one of the other huts Guy had built when their family began to need more room, but she disappeared frequently, often without warning. Guy had learned to live with it, though he worried for her constantly.

If Little Guy was the steadiest of their little stars, Ember was the brightest, so passionate and intense that Guy sometimes wondered if she mistook her name for a challenge. Her black hair was cropped as short as she could get it, sticking up in unruly spikes. She had a slightly softer version of her father's angular features, and her dark eyes, framed with heavy lashes, took the breath of everyone she met. She, too, was broader than Guy, though only a little taller, and he saw in her physique a longer, leaner version of her mother. She certainly had all Eep's speed and agility, as well as her strength of both body and character.

"No," Little Guy answered as he went about his usual routine of checking their tools, checking the house, making sure they had enough firewood. "I'm sure she's all right though. She said something last week about going to check on Aunt Sandy, that's probably where she is."

"Probably," Guy sighed, and Little Guy sent him a sympathetic glance.

Guy loved all his children, but he could not help being awestruck by his brightest and most beautiful child, his first little girl and the biggest challenge of his life. After Little Guy's easygoing nature, Ember's willfulness and independence had left her parents rather staggered. One force of nature did not yield easily to another, and Guy and Little Guy both had occasionally been hard pressed to keep the peace between mother and daughter, but Guy knew Eep was proud of Ember's fierce, uncompromising ways all the same. Her quick mind made her impatient and sharp with most people, but she was a daddy's girl at heart and Guy loved her fiercely.

Wresting his thoughts from worries over his beloved but unpredictable wild child, Guy said, "Nan brought the baby by yesterday. Did you say something to her?"

Little Guy bit his lip, a blush coloring his dusky skin at being caught in a good deed. "I may have. She forgets how hard it is for you to come to them these days."

"It's not that hard," Guy defended automatically, but he appreciated Little Guy's thoughtfulness just the same. Guy was at a loss to explain how he and Eep could have raised two such completely different little girls in the same home one right after the other, but their third child turned out to be an easy-going, cheeky, garrulous girl, not easily offended by her sister's sharp tongue and absolutely adored by her big brother. Nan was a little piece of sunshine in human form, as addicted to hearth, home, and conversation as Ember was to wild places and solitude.

Unfortunately Nan was also as prone to fall in love as Ember was resistant to it, and Guy had been at his wits' end trying to hold her to some degree of common sense and caution when boys came courting – much to his father-in-law's amusement, while he had been alive. Nan was fairer than either Little Guy or Ember, with a rounded face, reddish-brown hair, a wide grin, and kind eyes that reminded Guy so much of Ugga that it almost hurt. Though she didn't have Ember's striking beauty, her sweetness, especially contrasted with her sister's coldness, made up for it, and many a man that came seeking Ember seemed to reconsider upon meeting Nan.

Though he felt she'd been a bit young, Guy had been more relieved than anything else when Nan had finally settled on a steady, reliable man as the sole object of her undying adoration. He thought her suitor rather ordinary and Eep thought him dull as dirt, but neither had objected when the young man stuttered out his intentions. Privately, Guy felt that Nan could have done better, but she was happy and that was what mattered to him. Just this winter she had delivered Guy's first grandchild, a chubby little boy who giggled almost as much as he drooled.

"I told Mac to come by too," Little Guy continued, "But one of his macawnivores is about to have a litter, and he didn't want to leave her until the kittens were born."

The least physically imposing of all the siblings, Mac had been an escape artist almost from birth, sneaking off into the jungle any chance he got. Mac owed all of his looks to his father, except his hazel eyes and the tint of red in his long mane of hair. He had the care of Chunky's descendants, and a continually growing menagerie of other animals that he befriended or found orphaned. Mac had left home even before Nan, because there wasn't enough room for all his pets in the valley.

"He said to say hello and he'll come by when he can," Little Guy continued, and then he grinned. "Also said to tell Grug no, he can't have one of the kittens."

"Why not?" whined an uneven voice from above them.

"There you are," Guy said, a touch of annoyance in his voice as he turned his eyes up as a pouting face appeared over the edge of the roof. "I was looking for you earlier."

Caught, the youth scowled, and flipped himself down onto the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets in a way that made Guy sorry he ever invented them. "You had chores to do," Guy reminded him, fixing his youngest with his sternest look.

Grug hunched his shoulders and ignored his father, turning to his oldest brother. "Why can't I have one?" he demanded.

"Well," Little Guy said genially, continuing his work, "First of all, a macawnivore's kind of big for a first pet. Second, you need to prove you're responsible enough to take care of one. You know how protective Mac is of all his animals." He grinned at his younger brother. "Doing your chores might be a step in the right direction."

"Mac's stupid," Grug muttered. "It's just a dumb animal."

"Say that where he can hear you and he'll never let you have one," Little Guy advised, arching an eyebrow.

Grug growled and spun on his heel, pelting towards the valley entrance – presumably to go irritate his animal-mad brother. All legs and arms, Grug was shooting up like a weed and only just now beginning to fill out in the shoulders, though he was already beefier than Mac. Once a sweet little boy, though more intense than any of the rest of the children besides Ember, he now wore a perpetual scowl on his face, and Guy lived in fear that he would shoot off his mouth at the wrong person and get a pounding. Little Guy wasn't easily goaded, but Eep had had to step in more than once to keep Ember from pummeling the boy. Neither were sure how many times Mac and Grug had come to blows; Mac was more easygoing than Ember but he had his limits, and he was too smart to fight where he would be caught. Guy had asked Little Guy about it once, concerned, but his eldest just grinned and told him not to worry about it. "Grug's bigger," Little Guy had said, "But Mac fights dirty. Just let them work it out."

Guy sighed. "Teenagers. I'm thankful he's the last one."

"Every time I talk to him I feel like I should come to you and apologize for my past misdeeds," Little Guy grinned.

Guy smiled. "The hope that he may turn out as well as you in the end is all that keeps me from strangling him in his sleep."

Little Guy blushed, keeping his eyes on his task.

"I'm very proud of you, son," Guy said quietly.

"Thanks, Dad," Little Guy mumbled, embarrassed as always at the praise.

"How's it going with Neen?" Guy asked, his smile widening.

Little Guy blushed again, a deep red this time. "It's going. I'm almost there. A few more trips out in the boat and I should have enough."

"I hope she's worth it," Guy said, watching him. "You've put a lot of work into this. I hope—I hope she loves you the way you deserve to be loved." He threaded his fingers lovingly through Eep's hair.

"I think she does," Little Guy said shyly. "And I know I love her. It's just her father, is all. She's his baby. I think setting the terms so high was just his way of keeping her around a little longer."

Guy smiled. "I know how that goes. I would just hate for you to go through all this and then find out in the end that she wasn't what you wanted." He hesitates. "Do you want me to go and talk to her father?"

"No. I want to do this myself," Little Guy said, his eyebrows lowering in determination. "I wish he would let us spend more time together, but—" His hand drifted up to touch a beaded feather hanging around his neck, one Guy didn't remember seeing before. It looked like one of the hair ornaments favored by the women in the village. Nan had one like it. "I think she cares," Little Guy said, with a small smile, still looking at the ground.

Guy sat back, satisfied. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. You've waited long enough."

"If all I wanted was a mate, I could have found one years ago," Little Guy said seriously and without any hint of ego. "But that's not enough. I want what you and Mom have. That's not easy to find. I think it'll be worth it in the end, though."

Guy looked down at his sleeping mate. "Definitely," he said softly, stroking her hair again.

Eep stirred under his hand and stretched, pushing herself up. Green eyes blinked sleepily at him, and Guy touched her cheek with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Ugh, my neck," she grumbled, rubbing it.

"Hey, Mom," Little Guy said, coming over to sit with them. He put his big hands on his mother's shoulders and kneaded gently. Guy felt a twinge of jealousy, stretching his sore fingers again.

"Mm. You're my favorite, have I told you that?" Eep sighed.

"Not today," Little Guy grinned.

"What about me?" Guy pouted.

Eep reached for him and wrapped her small hand around his, swollen knuckles and all. "I could never love anybody more than I love you," she said, and Guy smiled.

Nomad. Cavewoman. Those terms had long since ceased to mean anything for them. They had created something new here together, something beautiful, and while it hadn't been easy, while they had hurt and been hurt, while there had been blood and loss and tears, Guy couldn't find fault with the life that led him here, or the family he and Eep had raised.

* * *

_Since someone will probably ask, I didn't have specific ages in mind when I wrote this, but I would say Little Guy's probably mid-twenties, Ember's 20ish, Nan's 18ish, Mac 17ish, and Grug about 14 or 15. Eep and Guy are probably somewhere in their late 40's, early 50's, somewhere in there. I don't want to imply they're invalids or anything, but their lifestyle has to have been fairly tough on their bodies and they're certainly feeling their ages. _


	2. Here We Go Again

_This one takes place several years before ch1 "Family" - I think timeline should be fairly obvious on this one. :)_

_I kinda think Guy would be excited about having a big family. I also have to figure that the Croodaceous era was not a time of sophisticated birth control methods._

_And on that note...here's a little thing I dashed off for Mother's Day, hot off the presses (meaning, I haven't done any editing at all). Enjoy._

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

"You're an amazing mom."

Eep frowned and looked at her mate like he had grown two heads. "And you are a big fat liar," she said flatly.

Guy grinned and chuckled. "No, I'm not. You're good at this."

Eep rapped his head gently (for her) with her knuckles. "Hello...anyone in there? Did you just spontaneously forget the last seven years?"

Guy winced. "Ow. And no. I was there, and I remember. And I still think you're a good mother. None of our kids have managed to get themselves killed or maimed for life no matter how hard they've tried, and they're both pretty awesome." He reached down to the basket at their feet and rubbed Nan's round belly. She giggled and cooed. "Little early to tell with this one yet, but I think she shows promise."

"She's a happy baby, at least," Eep admitted, as Nan went back to trying to eat her fingers. "Not like Ember. I don't know which of us cried ourselves to sleep more often."

"It was definitely her," Guy said, his face scrunching at the memory of Ember's constant howling. "Because neither of us got nearly as much sleep as she did. But, hey." He nudged Eep's shoulder with his own, jerking his chin in the direction of their two older children, who were playing some type of game that appeared to be little more than an excuse for Ember to climb all over Little Guy. "She's still turning out pretty good." Eep didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were shining with pride. "She's strong, and she's smart. She figured out how to undo the knots on the ropes I used to keep her out of the mud wallow in no time flat." He grinned.

"She's also a total pain. You weren't here for the tantrum she threw yesterday," Eep said gloomily. "Wishing for the earth to open up and swallow your child doesn't sound like being a good mom to me."

"But you resisted the urge to drop her off the cliff edge and pretend it was an accident," Guy pointed out, and Eep bit her lip to keep from smiling. "That deserves some credit. And Little Guy's a sweet kid and a great big brother."

"I didn't even_ do_ anything with Little Guy," Eep protested. "He just...came out that way. All easygoing and patient and—_you_."

"Well," Guy said airily, "You did pick his father, so you had at least a little to do with it. Not to mention carrying him – all three of them – _inside your body_." He shook his head, leaning back on his hands, as if still amazed at the very idea.

"Yeah, about that," Eep mumbled, looking at her hands. "I think I'm pregnant again."

Guy's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"I thought about killing you in your sleep," she continued conversationally. "But then I wouldn't have anybody to go fetch me things or build a shelter over me when I inevitably get too big to fit through the door of the house." She buried her face in her hands.

Guy put his arm around her. "You sure?"

"Pretty sure," she sighed. "I'm kind of getting familiar with this." She dropped her hands and shot him a sardonic glance.

"Oh. Okay." Guy breathed in, breathed out, and then smiled. "Wow. I know it's sooner than we probably expected, or, well, wanted, but – it's a good thing. I'm glad." He put a hand to his head, as if he felt dizzy. "I know I look kind of shocked but I swear I'm happy about this."

Eep rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say." She sighed.

"Are you not?" Guy's arm tightened around her shoulder, and she looked up at him. His eyes were kind and sympathetic, and she saw no judgment in them.

"I'm...not sure," she said honestly. "I love our kids, I just..." she sighed. "I kind of hate being pregnant. I miss cliff climbing and hunting and running—" She made a face. "I miss being able to stand up without help and walk like a normal person." She planted her chin on her fist moodily.

She felt Guy sigh, and his fingers began to trace patterns on her shoulder. "I know," he said softly. "I wish I could do more to help—"

"I don't WANT help," Eep cried, pushing to her feet. "I don't want to NEED help."

Guy raised his hands. "I know. I know, Eep." He stood, and hugged her. "I know, I just mean—it doesn't seem fair, you having to deal with all of it." He took her shoulders and gently turned her to face the children again, standing behind her. Little Guy was on his back now with his legs up in the air, Ember balanced on his feet with her arms out, laughing as she pretended to fly.

"I love them so much," Guy said in Eep's ear. "Nan too. I was alone for so long, Eep, and now I have a family of my very own. All because of you." He paused. "I'm terrified, sometimes. Something could happen to them. Something could happen to us and they could be left all alone like I was. Or something could happen to you, and I—don't even know how I could go on, let alone raise three kids without you." He put his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. "Something could happen to me, and you'd be left alone doing everything by yourself." Eep turned her face into his neck, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Not helping," she muttered.

Guy smiled and squeezed his arms tight around her. "My point is, even though I'm scared and there's all sorts of things that could happen, I can't possibly regret a single moment of all of this." He paused. "Well, maybe that moment a few days ago with Nan's diaper. That was pretty awful." Eep giggled in spite of herself, and Guy grinned. "Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is—I love my life. I love the kids. I love you. I know it's hard and it's not fun and you've put yourself through a lot to give me all of this. And...I'm grateful." He nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you."

"Well," Eep said, finally feeling her mood lighten a little bit. "I didn't do it all for you." She watched Ember stalk Little Guy as he pretended to look for her, wide-eyed, and wondering aloud, "Where'd she go?" and giggled as the little girl pounced triumphantly. Little Guy "died" dramatically. "I love our life too," Eep said softly, and looked up at her mate. "I love you too. Even though loving you keeps getting me in this mess," she sighed gustily. When Guy didn't answer, she looked up at him, and could see him struggling for a serious answer. Eep rolled her eyes and shoved him, hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Hey!" he protested, laughing as he got back to his feet.

"Don't 'hey' me. We've been together long enough for me to know when you're thinking something dirty."

Guy didn't bother to deny it, grinning widely. "At least we'll have plenty of people to take care of us in our old age."

Eep snorted. "If they don't kill us first."

"It's a risk," Guy conceded, slipping his arm around her waist again. For a few minutes they watched the children play in silence.

"Why don't I go down to the valley and see if Mom and Dad would be willing to take these three off our hands for a few hours tomorrow?" Guy suggested. "We'll go find somewhere where you can demonstrate your incredible physical prowess and how completely you can beat me at anything?"

Eep couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face as she contemplated the possibilities. "That could be fun. I think I'd like that."

"Done." Guy kissed her temple. "I'll bribe them any way I have to. I'll take Nan with me and you can romp with the other two. Wear them out so we have some peace and quiet tonight."

Eep watched him pick up the baby and go, and then looked back at her two older children. Little Guy was singing tunelessly while he held onto Ember's hands, and she bounced and stomped her little feet as he led her around. "Tire them out, huh?" Eep grinned. She dropped to the ground and prowled towards her kids, growling when she caught their attention. Little Guy shrieked and threw his hands up.

"It's a monster! Come on, Ember!" He took Ember's hand and the two fled the "monster", as Eep chased after them. Eventually she pounced on Little Guy, pinning him to the ground and tickling him, while Ember shrieked and ran to defend him.


	3. Newlyweds

_This would take place not too long after Ch1 "Family." This is the first Croods story I've written where Guy and Eep don't actually appear, so I'm interested to hear what people think. Is reading about the kids still fun?_

_Mild newly-married steaminess at the end._

* * *

**Newlyweds**

"You don't have to do this, Neen," Little Guy said gently. "It's okay if you're – not comfortable." He almost said scared, but the word was tantamount to a dare in his family. He'd learn to use it carefully.

"I want to," his new mate said breathlessly, eyeing the little boat. "This is part of you. I want to try it, at least once." She flashed a smile at him that made his heart stutter. "I trust you."

Little Guy held his hand out to her, trying to crush his own nervousness. The boat was an old friend, and he knew its vagaries, but this, this being half of a whole, this was entirely new to him and in his secret heart, Neen's trust terrified him even as she put her hand in his and stepped into the boat.

"Sit here," he showed her. "And stay sitting. Don't move unless I tell you too, and absolutely do not stand up. Understand?"

Neen nodded, her cheeks a little pale. He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Okay. I'm going to push off. It'll rock a bit, but try not to be nervous. Just stay right there." Neen nodded again, and Little Guy couldn't help feel proud of her courage. Some of his own family wouldn't even venture out with him.

He'd built them a home here on this quiet cove, far enough from the village for privacy and easy access to the sea for his fishing expeditions. The sea here was calm and lazy. It should be safe for Neen's first boat trip. It would be safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was his mate now and it was his job to protect her.

"Guy?"

He glanced up to meet her puzzled eyes and realized he had been staring at his hands on the boat's prow for some time.

"Are you okay?" Neen asked, her natural shyness coloring her cheeks.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Ready to go?" Of course she was. He was the one who had been standing there like an idiot. "One. Two. Three."

He heaved, and almost shoved too hard, used to the heavier, larger boat he used to fish out on the ocean. The smaller canoe slid easily along the sand and began to float freely. Little Guy moved after it quickly and pulled himself over the side. Neen squeaked as the boat rocked, but Little Guy settled himself quickly and the rocking slowed.

"Here we go," Little Guy said as cheerfully as he could, taking up the paddle. He moved them out of the waves and onto the calmer water of the cove. Neen's knuckles were white on the sides of the boat. At least she did not look sick, from what he could see. Nan and Mac had both turned green seconds into their only boat rides with him.

Eventually, Neen relaxed, her fingers loosening their hold, and finally she folded her hands in her lap in her usual proper pose. Little Guy smiled, forgetting where he was as she looked up at him, eyes bright. She was not really considered a beauty in the village, but he loved her expressive eyes and full lips, and especially the blush that came so easily to her cheeks. It was unreal that she was finally his.

"I see why you like it," she said.

"What?" he said stupidly, blushing himself as he started out of his thoughts.

"I see why you like coming out here. It's nice. Peaceful." Nan looked up at the sky.

"I do like it," Little Guy said, keeping the paddle moving in steady strokes. "I like the quiet, just the sound of the ocean and the wind. Growing up with my family, quiet was kind of hard to come by, you know. When I first started coming out here, it was wonderful to have somewhere I could actually hear myself think."

"I guess that makes sense," Neen said thoughtfully. "But you're gone for so long when you're working. Doesn't it get lonely, being out here all by yourself for hours every day?"

He smiled. "That's why I have you to come home to."

She blushed a furious scarlet at that, and Little Guy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was adorable.

"You worked so hard for me," she said softly, surprising him.

"Do you love me?" Little Guy asked.

"Yes," she said with gratifying immediacy.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Then don't think about that any more. I don't mind hard work. I would have done more." He chuckled. "No need to tell your father, that, though."

Neen smiled back at him. Then her gaze fell to the boat itself, and she ran her fingers over the wood on the inside, touching the grooves and toolmarks.

"I can't believe you figured this out all yourself," she said.

"Not by myself. My dad gave me a lot of help," Little Guy said diffidently. "He's good at building things and figuring out problems." He smiled. "I started thinking about it when I was about twelve, and I built the first one when I was fourteen. Dad probably could've figured it out a lot sooner, but I think he wanted to let me do it myself if I could. He's like that – he'll help if you ask him to, but he likes for us to figure things out on our own. He started me out building little ones – models, he called them, to try in puddles and tide pools, so by the time I built a big one, I had a pretty good idea of what it needed to look like." He laughed. "The first one sank like a rock anyway, though. It's probably still in the bottom of this cove somewhere."

Neen covered her mouth with her hand. Little Guy grinned. "It's okay," he told her. "You can laugh. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

"But—" she started to say, and then bit her lip.

"Neen," Little Guy said gently. "Don't worry so much. I want to know what you think. If you want to laugh, laugh. There's no need to hold back so much. You don't have to be so proper." He grinned. "Trust me, proper is not a word anyone is ever going to describe my family, so you might as well get used to joining in the scandal."

Neen smiled, letting her hand fall back into her lap. "I said something once to my father once, about wanting to come out on the boat with you," she said. "He told me it was no place for a man to be, let alone a woman, and that it was crazy to go in the ocean at all, especially on a rickety piece of wood that could go bottom up at any moment. He said it was dangerous and it was bad enough that I could be a widow any moment without putting myself in danger too." She shrugged. "And yet, here I am. So you see, I'm scandalizing him already."

Little Guy said nothing, a skill he had perfected over many long years and four younger siblings. It was beyond not proper to tell his mate that her father was an idiot. Besides, Neen's father was technically his father now too – no matter how dissatisfied either man was with that fact. The village was a mishmash of different cultures and traditions as survivors from different peoples trickled in, and Neen's upbringing had been stricter than most, with all sorts of silly notions about what was and wasn't "womanly." Their courtship had been fraught with rules and restrictions, made worse because Neen was so painfully shy and could hardly even look at him during his heavily supervised visits. If her older brother had not been a little more modern-minded than his father, they might never have gotten along at all. Now, out from under his restrictions and rules, Neen was slowly relaxing into the person Little Guy had worked so hard to know, and sometimes it was difficult not to be angry at the man who had made her keep it all inside so long.

Neen was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Now who's holding back? Maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"You can tell me anything," Little Guy said, almost automatically. "If he felt that way, why did you ask to come?"

"I told you why. This is important to you. That makes it important to me too. You're the only one brave and clever enough to do this. You'll take this risk over and over to provide for me. It's only fair that I be willing to take it, too. Besides, I trust you to keep me safe." She stared at her hands again. "I want to know about everything you do. I love Papa, but you're my—" He knew she was blushing even though he couldn't quite see through the curtain of her hair. "My mate," she finished quietly, playing with the beaded bracelets she wore.

The grin that spread across his face at that probably looked ridiculous, but there was no one there to see except Neen.

"Come here," he said, setting the paddle down in its slot along the side of the boat.

"What?" Neen looked up at him. "You said not to move."

"I know, but it's fine. Don't stand up, just slide over here." He held out his hand encouragingly, and Neen only hesitated a moment before she did as he asked, sliding carefully along the bottom of the boat until he could catch her around the waist and pull her to him. Little Guy closed his arms tight around her, and felt her shift to fit against his chest, burying her face in his neck. It had only been a few days since he brought her home, but this was already comfortable, familiar. Right.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

She pressed closer into him. "I love you, too," she said, without any hint of shyness, and he smiled. "Um," she began, and then she stopped.

"What?" he prompted gently.

"Nothing, it's just—I mean, this is nice, but..."

"But?" he asked, frowning.

"Do you think we could...go home now?" She reached out a finger and lightly traced the muscles of his arm.

Oh. _Oh_. "Yeah, sure, we can go home if you're ready," he said, trying to sound casual as he reached for the paddle. He sucked in a breath as her lips brushed his neck, driving the paddle into the water with a will. It had been an extremely pleasant surprise to discover how much passion his proper, traditional, shy mate was capable of, and he had been doing everything he could to show her how much he liked it. He was beyond thrilled that she was willing to be so bold now.

"You said I didn't have to hold back," she reminded him, her lips curving against his neck as she smiled.

"I meant every word. Meaning it more by the second. Just—hold that thought until I get us to shore," he told her, throwing all his considerable strength into the task. It was harder without her weight on the other end of the boat to balance them out, but he was not about to ask her to move, especially when she was feeling up his arms and chest with such enthusiasm. He'd never thought much about his physique until she had touched him like that; now he swore to himself he would row boats and pull nets until the day he died if she liked it so much.

He finally moved her off of him when the keel scraped the sand. Little Guy hopped out and pulled the boat up on the sand, and then lifted Neen bodily out of it and carried her to dry land. He put her down and kissed her hard.

"Go inside," he told her between kisses. "I've just got to tie the boat up. I'll be right there."

He was so distracted that he fumbled the knot and had to start over. He was sorely tempted to just leave it; if the boat floated away, it floated away, but he took a couple of calming breaths, concentrated, and got it tied up properly.

He went quickly towards the house, but as soon as he set eyes on Neen he could see that he had given her too much time to think; she was worrying her lower lip and began to stammer an apology. "I didn't mean to be—You must think I'm so—"

He stopped her with his fingers over her lips. "Don't start that," he said, biting back his frustration. He just didn't understand why anyone would want a woman to feel this way. He'd grown up with his parents chasing each other around constantly, and it was his mother dragging his father off just as often, if not more often, than the other way around. It had grossed him out as a kid, but it was sweet, too, and he'd always just sort of assumed that was the way it worked.

Instead his mate of four days was so ashamed that she couldn't look at him, because she had dared to suggest they go to bed.

Little Guy sighed. "Neen," he said, pulling her tight against him. "How does it make you feel to know that I want you?" She bit her lip, her face going bright red. Little Guy grinned, nuzzling her scarlet cheek. "Why would you think it would be any different for me?" he asked tenderly.

"I didn't—I never thought of it like that," she stammered, still not quite looking him in the eye.

"There's nobody here but you and me," he reminded her. "It's nobody's business how you act here but yours and mine, and I want you to do whatever feels good. Screw tradition," he said bluntly. "Or whatever it is that makes you feel bad about this. I like it. I want you to like it. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me you like it. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything, ever. We're in this together now. Okay?"

Neen nodded shyly. "Okay."

"I love you, Neen," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek again, and she sighed shakily.

"What?" Little Guy asked.

"Nothing, it's just – I think you've said that to me more in the last four days than I ever heard my father say it to my mother." Her fingers began to trace the lines of his arms again.

"My dad says it all the time," Little Guy told her, closing his eyes as her lips pressed his collarbone. "Think about everything our parents lost, Neen, practically overnight. If something happened," he caught his breath as she ran her fingers down his chest. "If something happened to one of us, I don't want to—I want to make sure you know—" He forgot what he was saying and kissed her, and they didn't speak again for quite some time.


	4. One of Us

_There are 2 chapters in this update. Chapter 4 is also new._

_Some crazy (good, but crazy) things going on around chez QuickSpinner this week, so it's looking like Impossible won't get updated until next week. No fear, I'm still working on it. Just having a little trouble getting time to focus this week. _

_This would take place about a week before Chapter 3, "Newlyweds"_

* * *

**One of Us**

"Neen?"

Neen turned around to see her brother Jad leaning in the doorway, an odd expression on his face. "You have company," he said shortly. "I'm going out."

"Oh—okay," Neen said blankly. Jad disappeared, and a tall girl with an athletic build and short black hair appeared in the door, a small stone bowl in her hands. Neen frowned for a moment, and then her mouth dropped open before she could catch herself. "You're Guy's sister," she said.

"Ember," the girl said, with a slight toss of her head. "My name's Ember. I'll be your sister after tomorrow, so try to remember it."

Neen blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't forget—I just—" she stammered. Now she understood why Jad had left so quickly.

"It's all right," Ember said brusquely, and then she seemed to stop and make a conscious effort to soften her tone. "I haven't been around the village much, so I shouldn't expect you to remember me. May I come in?"

"Oh," Neen backed away from the door. "Yes, please come in. Uh, what can I—I mean, can I help you with—with anything?" She felt like a fool, but she had no idea what to make of this visit.

"No," Ember said, fumbling in a pouch at her hip. "I came to do something for you – or rather, for Little Guy." She paused again. "For both of you, I mean."

"Oh," Neen said faintly.

Ember sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face and through her short black hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not exactly the type of sister-in-law you probably expected."

Neen almost laughed at that. "It's a bit of a stretch to say I had any expectations at all, really." She sat down and motioned for Ember to sit as well.

"What I mean is," Ember said, seating herself and staring at the wall, "I'm not like Nan, all girly and gossipy. I'm blunt and impatient. I hate girl talk and jewelry and hair ornaments and dresses and..." she fluttered her hands. "All that. I can't mend or weave or any of that stuff."

"You can do a lot of things I can't do," Neen said quietly, and Ember looked surprised. She actually smiled a little.

"Well. That's true. And I don't suppose you would be any more suited to my life than I am to yours, so." Ember shrugged. "Anyway." She set a stone bowl on the ground between them and uncovered it. Neen peeked inside.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the brown glop.

"It's body paint," Ember said, indicating the stripes on her arms. "After tomorrow, you'll be one of us, and I thought—I mean—" She rubbed her hand through her hair again. "I just thought you should look like family," she muttered, staring at the ground. "I think it would mean a lot to Little Guy. If you want to."

Neen sat, stunned. Ember shifted uncomfortably.

"I would like that very much," Neen said shyly. "But—are you sure it's okay to do it now? Shouldn't I wait until after?"

Ember smirked. "It takes most of a day for the paste to dry. I don't think after is a great idea. Might get messy."

Neen's face was abruptly on fire. Ember laughed. "A day early won't hurt, and it certainly won't matter to any of us. We're not an easily offended bunch, anyway." Ember made a face. "I don't much care what your father thinks one way or another, but if you're worried about it—"

"No," Neen said quickly. "I'll just—tell him it's your tradition. He won't argue." She gave a lopsided smile. "I think he's mostly resigned at this point anyway."

Ember scowled. "As if he could ever find anyone better for you than Little Guy. Stupid—" She stopped and bit her lip, and Neen was grateful that she stopped.

"So," Neen said tactfully, looking down at the bowl. "What do I do?"

"Just sit still," Ember said, picking up her bowl and moving to sit beside Neen. "I'll do it. Try not to move."

Sitting still, Neen could handle. She craned her neck and watched as Ember spread the brown paste around her upper arm. "Do they mean anything?" Neen asked. "The markings."

"They used to," Ember sighed. "My father's tribe all wore these marks, and they used to vary according to age, status, whether or not you had a mate, or children, and all that, but Dad was so young when his tribe was lost that he doesn't remember most of it. Now we pretty much wear them wherever we like. Nan and I copied our mother's patterns, and that's what I'm putting on you, unless you want something different."

"No, that's fine," Neen said automatically.

Ember hesitated. "Some of us wear a special mark on our arms, one that's just for us." She turned and showed Neen the mark on her shoulder. It looked like a crudely drawn flame. "Mac has a cat," Ember said, going back to her work on Neen. "Little Guy's is—"

"A boat," Neen said softly.

Ember smiled. "I'm surprised you could tell. It just looks like an upside down arc to most people."

Neen smiled. "Do you think—would it be okay if—" she faltered, and looked down at her hands.

"Speak up," Ember said sharply, and Neen cringed.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Never mind."

Ember stopped, and sat back on her heels, muttering under her breath. "Look, I'm sorry," she said. "Little Guy said I had to be gentle with you and it took me all of five minutes to forget. Just—tell me what you want. If it's not okay, I'll say so, and we'll pretend this conversation never happened."

Neen blushed. "I just thought, if I could have the same...but if you think he wouldn't like it—"

"Hush," Ember said, but she smiled. "He'll love it. Are you kidding me?" She chuckled, and used her thumb to trace the curve on Neen's shoulder. Then she paused, and put two small dots above the boat. "There," Ember said. "That's the two of you, in the same boat." She frowned. "Is that okay? Too cheesy?"

"It's perfect," Neen's smile felt like it would split her face.

"Good," Ember smiled back. "Now pull up your skirt."

"What?" Neen squeaked. Ember raised her eyebrows and tapped the rings around her own thigh, right below the hem of her short dress.

"Oh," Neen said faintly. "But..." She blushed again. "It won't show—is that okay? I mean, I don't have to wear a skirt that short, do I?"

Ember shrugged and grinned. "You don't have to do anything. If you don't want those, we can skip them. I told you, they don't really mean anything anymore, except that you're a Crood now."

"N-no," Neen said slowly, pulling her longer skirt up to expose her thigh. "I don't mind having them, as long as it's okay if they're covered. I just—I mean I don't think I could—"

"You're really something," Ember chuckled to herself, bending to draw the circles on Neen's thigh. "Well, it's fine, nobody'll care that you covered them up, and it'll be a nice little surprise for Little Guy to find later."

Neen spluttered, and Ember's rich laugh rang full and loud. They lapsed into silence while Ember worked.

After a moment Ember spoke again, her face somber this time. "I'm sorry about what happened with your brother. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"That wasn't your fault," Neen said quietly. "I think he knew it was a long shot, but—he had to try. I'm sorry you couldn't love him back, but you can't help your heart."

Ember shook her head. "I could never be what he wanted, anyway. I'm not like you. I couldn't give up the things I do and be happy settled at home doing 'womanly' things. Jad may be more open-minded than your father, but I don't think he's open-minded enough for me. I'm—really sorry for hurting him, though. He's a good man."

"Thank you," Neen smiled. "I'm glad you can see that, even if he's not right for you."

"I know what they say about me in the village," Ember said quietly, her fingers going still. "But I don't like hurting good men. I wish they would just stay away from me. I can't seem to love any of them more than I love my freedom, and I hate causing so much pain." She seemed to shake herself, and sat up. "Okay, you're done." She wiped her fingers off on the piece of hide that had been covering her bowl. "The paste will dry and get crusty in an hour or so. Leave it on for at least the rest of the day – you might as well leave it on until morning, really. Then you can flake what's left off and the markings will be underneath. They'll look kind of orange at first, but they'll darken up and turn brown in a few days."

"Thank you," Neen said, looking at the smears, and then back at Ember. "Really. Thank you for doing this. It means a lot."

Ember looked uncomfortable. "I'm not good with feelings and stuff, but Little Guy's important to me. He's always been there for me and I want him to be happy."

Neen nodded. "I want that, too."

Ember looked down. "Make him talk to you. He bottles stuff up a lot. He thinks he's the oldest and he has to be the strong one, so he keeps it all inside and pretends like he's got it all together when he's really just as upset and scared as the rest of us. Don't let him do that. When you ask him what's up and he says 'it's nothing,' you don't let it go, okay?"

Neen nodded, though she had no idea how to go about doing what Ember asked. "I understand. Thank you."

Ember nodded, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Ember stood up abruptly. "Well, I'll see you later...sis." Then she walked out of the house before Neen could even stand up.


	5. PDA

_There are 2 chapters in this update. Chapter 4 is also new._

_Some crazy (good, but crazy) things going on around chez QuickSpinner this week, so it's looking like Impossible won't get updated until next week. No fear, I'm still working on it. Just having a little trouble getting time to focus this week – hence, nothing to share but these tiny clips. Sorry! _

_This short bit would take place in roughly the same time period as chapter 1 "Family."_

* * *

**PDA**

"Dad! Dad!"

Some part of Guy's brain zeroed in the on the sound, evaluated it, and dismissed it. The tone was one of frustrated annoyance, not pain or real urgency, so he saw no need to stop what he was doing.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Grug groaned, stopping in his tracks. "You guys are _so_ too old for this."

Guy ignored him, focused entirely on Eep's hungry mouth on his, and her warm body curled between his knees. She leaned into him, pressing him back against the wall of their house. If he ever got old enough that making out with her stopped being fun, he hoped he would just keel over and die right then. He was definitely a long way from that point right now. He wrapped her up a little tighter in his arms.

"Come on, Dad, I have a serious question here."

Guy broke from Eep, turning his face enough to let her kiss down his jaw while he growled, "You're not bleeding. Whatever you want can wait. Go away." He went back to kissing his mate.

Guy heard Mac laugh. "Give it up, Grug. You know they're useless until they come up for air."

"It's ridiculous, at their age," Grug argued. "If they have to do that you'd think they could at least take it inside. The door's _right there_. If they lean to the left, they'll _fall_ into the house."

"I think you're just jealous," Mac chuckled.

"Whatever, like you're any better off," Grug huffed. "You're probably humping your stupid cats all day."

"If I was," Mac said, completely unbothered by the insinuation, "You'd be jealous of me too. Don't blame the rest of the world because you aren't getting any."

"Come on, Mac, you can't tell me this isn't gross," Grug grumbled.

"Shut up or get lost," Guy muttered, his words muffled against Eep's lips. "Preferably both."

"Dad, I just need-"

Eep groped for a rock and blindly chucked it in the general direction of the voices.

"Ow!" Grug yelped, and Mac laughed. "Fine," Grug grumbled, stomping off in a prime teenage huff.

"Have fun," Mac said, still chuckling as he left.

"I love you," Guy said, pulling back for a moment to grin at his mate.

"Too much talking," Eep growled, claiming his mouth again.


	6. Got Your Back

_I forgot to do shoutouts on the last update, so big thank yous to MaveyH and lynnwiley for your reviews! These little pieces are so much fun._

* * *

**Got Your Back**

Little Guy had never loaded his boat up with more reluctance. Neen hovered, trying to be helpful, but Little Guy rather wished she would just go inside. It was harder to get ready with her doe-eyes staring at him so sadly. He reminded himself for the fifth time that they had to eat and that there were things he needed, things he would have to trade for, and to trade he would have to fish, and the fish were out in the ocean, not here in his cozy little house with the mate he had waited so long for.

Stupid fish.

He checked and rechecked the boat and the nets and the knots and everything else, and finally had to admit that he was out of excuses to linger. He told himself it was time to suck it up and get out on the water. The sooner he left, the sooner he could fill the boat and come home. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and turned to Neen. She tried to smile and he felt his willpower crumble. He caught her up in his arms and pressed his face into her hair.

"I have to go," he mumbled.

"I know," she said, her voice quavering.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know."

"Don't go too far from the house, okay?"

"I won't."

"You remember how to keep the fire burning?"

"I remember."

Little Guy still hesitated. Maybe it was a mistake to come out here away from the village. Neen would be all alone if anything happened. "I could take you to the village before I go," he said, though he had lingered so long now that he couldn't really afford the delay, and Neen knew it.

"I'll be okay," she said. "I'll have to get used to it sometime."

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"I'm not," she nuzzled the side of his face. "I like it here. I'll be fine. Just hurry up and go, so you can come back."

"Okay. I'm going." He kissed her, and then kissed her again. Neen finally pulled away from him, laughing.

"Go!" she ordered, and he grinned.

"Okay, okay." He shoved the boat off, and got in, taking up his oar. "I love you," he called.

"I love you too!" Neen waved, and Little Guy reluctantly turned the boat away from her. He sighed and drove the paddle in hard, trying to block her out of his mind and focus on what he needed to do to come home to her.

Neen kept the smile on her face until she was sure he was out of sight, and then let both her hand and her smile fall. She turned back to the little house and the fire that burned in front of it, and walked slowly back to them.

Little Guy was doing his duty and she would try to do hers too.

The problem was, there wasn't much she needed to do. Neen had been humbled at the work Little Guy was willing to go through for her, and while he worked to pay her father's ridiculous terms, she had worked too, throwing herself with a will into making everything they would need for their life together. Everything was new or in the best shape she could get it. There was nothing to be made, or mended, or repaired, and—what WAS she going to do?

A shrill whistle from somewhere behind the house caught her attention. Neen's breath caught in momentary panic as a huge multi-colored cat bounded out of the trees, before the whistle sounded a second time and she recognized Little Guy's brother Mac waving at her from atop its back.

"Hey," he grinned. "Sorry if I scared you. I tried to warn you I was coming, but I guess Little Guy hasn't had a chance to teach you our signals yet." He swung his leg over the cat's back and dropped to the ground. "I figured Little Guy would have to go back out to work soon, thought you might like some company, so I brought you a little something."

"O-oh," Neen managed, barely able to keep up with Mac's rapid-fire conversation. "Yes, he just went out this morning."

"Perfect," Mac grinned.

"Uh, do you want to come in?" Neen asked, as Mac turned back to his macawnivore companion.

"Nah," Mac said, unfastening a large pack from the cat's side. "I don't really do 'inside.' Come on, Dash, hold still while I get this off." He threw Neen a longsuffering look. "Cats. Always have to be their own boss." He finally got the pack off, and Neen's eyes widened. The bag looked like it was moving.

"All right," Mac said, waving an exasperated hand at the fidgety macawnivore. "Go do whatever it is you're so eager to do! Sheesh."

The macawnivore stretched, yawned, and then flopped itself out full length in the sun-warmed sand. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he said, turning to Neen. "Like I said, I brought you a little something. Or rather, a couple of little somethings."

He put the pack on the ground and opened it, and two long, toothy snouts immediately popped out, sniffing the air.

Neen's mouth fell open.

"I haven't given them names yet," Mac said, straightening and putting his hands on his hips as the two crocopups struggled to free themselves from the pouch. One popped free and tumbled into the sand, tongue lolling.

"Oh," Neen gasped. "They're—they're so CUTE." She giggled.

"They're only a couple of months old," Mac said, reaching down to help the smaller one, which had gotten stuck in the pack's strap. "I figured they could keep you company while Little Guy's out fishing."

"Oh, but," Neen frowned. "Shouldn't—I mean—I should check with Guy first. And I don't know anything about taking care of crocopups."

"Please," Mac snorted, gesturing impatiently with one hand. "Little Guy won't say no to anything that will make you happy. Besides, he's probably out on that boat right now worried sick that he left you here by yourself." He knelt and gently pried open one of the crocopup's mouths, showing teeth that were small but needle-sharp. "Once these guys get a little bigger, they'll be able to keep out any unwanted company. Animal or otherwise." He straightened and grinned. "As for taking care of them, I can teach you that much. They're not too young to learn, and I've worked with them a little already, taught them some basic manners. By the time we're done, they'll do anything you ask." He turned and scowled at Dash, lounging on the sand. "Unlike _some_ pets."

Dash yawned, showing a long pink tongue and a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, show somebody who's impressed," Mac told him.

Neen was impressed, but she didn't say anything. Instead she knelt on the sand, reaching towards one of the crocopups, who was nosing enthusiastically around in the sand. "Can I?" she looked at Mac.

"Of course!" He came to kneel beside her, and took her wrist, turning her palm up. "Just put your hand under his nose like this." Mac moved her hand slowly towards the pup, who abandoned his investigation of the sand and came to snuffle Neen's palm. The pup tilted its head, and then tried to nip her finger, but Mac was faster, pulling her hand out of its reach.

"Ah-ah," he scolded. "No. Be polite." He moved Neen's hand back, rather against Neen's will, and this time the crocopup licked her finger rather than nipped it. Mac moved her hand over to the pup's ear. "Scratch him—that's it. He'll be your slave for life, now." The pup's tongue lolled out and he leaned into Neen's touch. Neen giggled and Mac released her hand. The pup rolled over, putting his belly up, and Neen scratched along the flexible scales while the pup wiggled on the sand in ecstasy.

At that, the pup's sibling came in, pushing at Neen's hand and demanding his share. Neen put her other palm in front of his nose as Mac had showed her. This one didn't try to nip, just snuffled her briefly and then shoved his head back under his hand for his share of the scratches.

Mac chuckled. "That one's a little pushy. You'll have to be firm with him. He loves his mealtimes, though, so once he figures out that the food comes from you, he'll be just as devoted as his brother."

Neen looked up at him. "You really think Guy will be okay with this?"

Mac shrugged, his eyes shifting to one side slightly. "Pretty sure, yeah."

Neen raised an eyebrow, but one of the crocopups crawled into her lap, and she smiled.

"So," Mac said, sitting back on his heels. "Got any ideas for names?"

The fish had not been very cooperative with his desire to be home again as soon as possible. It was almost sundown when Little Guy finally rowed back into the cove.

"Neen," he called, jumping out of the boat and sloshing the rest of the way to shore. "I'm home!" A large shape shifted on the beach and Little Guy froze for a moment before he recognized Mac's favorite macawnivore getting to his feet.

"Hey, Dash," Little Guy said, as the cat came and nosed him. "Nice try. Don't even think about it." Little Guy shoved Dash's big head away. "Touch those fish and I'll skin you for a rug."

He wondered, as he tied the boat off, what had brought Mac down out of the jungle. "Everything okay?" he asked Dash, and the macawnivore tossed his head in a careless motion that seemed to say "same old, same old." Just a social call, then. Little Guy sighed. Normally he was happy to see his brother, but right now, he really just wanted to be alone with Neen.

"Guy!" Neen came running around from the back of the house, and Little Guy forgot his annoyance, breaking into a grin at the sight of her. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I smell like fish," he protested, but he made no motion to push her away. Then he saw the two crocopups running at her heels. "Woah, what the—"

He bent and hooked an arm under Neen's legs and lifted her onto his shoulders. She shrieked. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Mac," Little Guy called, scowling. "Come get your anklebiting pets!"

Mac strolled out from behind the house, grinning. "Not my pets. Yours."

Little Guy stared at his little brother, not in the least amused. "Come again?"

"He brought them for us," Neen said, struggling. "Put me down," she hissed. "You're embarrassing me!" Little Guy cautiously did as she asked, keeping an eye on the frolicking pups. "Aren't they cute?" she said, picking one up and holding it up for his inspection. "This is Nip, and that's Lolly." Little Guy looked at the crocopup in Neen's arms and then down at the one at his feet, whose impossibly long tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as his tail wagged furiously.

"Mac's been teaching me out to train them," Neen said proudly, putting Nip back down again. "Watch." She turned to Mac, who handed her a couple of pieces of dried fish. "Nip, Lolly, sit," Neen commanded, and the two crocopups, focused on the treats in her hand, planted their rumps on the sand immediately.

"Good boys!" she beamed, and tossed them each their reward. They jumped up and gamboled around her feet, clearly begging for more. Neen got down on her knees and giggled as they hopped up, trying to lick her face.

"I am going to kill you," Little Guy said to Mac in a conversational tone.

"Yeah, right. Try explaining that one to Neen," Mac grinned. "'Yeah, honey, be home in a bit, just have to go kill my brother for giving you _the best present ever_.'"

Little Guy narrowed his eyes slightly. "You manipulative little—you knew I couldn't say no if you brought them to her first."

Mac shrugged. "You're the one who decided to live out here on the ass end of nowhere. You need them. Somebody's got to watch out for her while you're gone." He grinned. "Besides, look at her. You'd rather she was moping around the house all day?"

Little Guy did look as Neen produced a shell and tossed it for the pups to chase, and he couldn't help but soften at her shining eyes, even though he knew that was exactly what Mac intended.

"You'll thank me eventually," Mac grinned. "Just wait. Besides," he added as Lolly trotted up to them, nosing around Little Guy's ankles with interest. "How can you not love a face like that?"

Little Guy grunted.

Mac laid a hand on his arm. "Look, Guy, I know you loved Doug Junior, but it's been a long time. You're allowed to love more than one pet in your life. It doesn't mean you're replacing him."

Little Guy said nothing.

"All right," Mac stretched. "Time for me to head back. Dash!"

Neen looked up. "Don't you want to stay and have something to eat?"

"No, thanks," Mac said, as Dash strolled over, just slow enough to make it clear that he wasn't doing it on Mac's orders. "I'd rather get home before it gets any darker. Keep working with them, and I'll come back in a few days to check on you."

Little Guy sighed. "Wait a minute." He went to the boat and selected several large fish. "Here," he said, giving them to Mac. "Now get lost." He said it with a grin, though, and there was relief in Mac's grin back. Little Guy turned and tossed one of the fish to Dash, who caught it, gulped it down, and then licked Little Guy from his knees to his shoulders. "Ugh!" Little Guy made a face. Neen giggled. Mac laughed, and stowed the fish in his pack before leaping up onto Dash's back.

"Have a good night," he told Little Guy with a wink.

Neen came running up, the pups crashing into each other in their eagerness to follow her. "Thank you," she said, linking her arm with Little Guy's. "Really, Mac. Thank you so much. I would've been miserable if you hadn't come."

Mac's face reddened. "Yeah, no problem. Uh—bye." Dash took off, and Neen and Little Guy waved as man and cat disappeared into the jungle.

Little Guy chuckled. "You actually made him blush. I'm impressed."

Neen smiled. "He's not as tough as he wants everyone to think he is, is he?"

Little Guy put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Not even close." He let her go reluctantly. "Hungry?"

"Yes," she said gratefully. "How was your – catch? Is that the right word?"

"Yes," Little Guy, smiled. "And it wasn't bad. Not the best I've ever had, but it'll keep us fed for a few days and give me something to take to Mom and Dad. I'll have to go out again in a few days, I guess. Let me go get everything put away and we'll roast some for dinner."

"Can't I help with anything?" Neen asked.

Little Guy started to say no and then reconsidered. "You could take the nets back up to the house. Just leave them outside. They have some broken places I'll need to fix."

"Maybe you can teach me to help with that?" Neen said, holding out her arms as he carefully piled the heavy nets into her arms.

"Sure," he smiled.

Together they got the gear stowed and the fish over the fire or into Little Guy's small smokehouse.

It had been a long day; his legs and arms ached, and while he would have been happy to tend to dinner himself, he was grateful for the rest it gave him when Neen insisted on taking care of it.

They ate with the two pups at their feet, staring up imploringly. "Oh, no you don't," he said, catching Neen's hand before she could drop them a bit of fish. "They don't eat until we're done. Feed them from your plate once and you'll never be able to eat in peace again.

Neen pouted adorably, but put the scrap in her own mouth instead of dropping it. After they were done, Little Guy gave her some small fish he'd set aside for the pups. It was a type Little Guy had never cared for, but his old buddy DJ could eat it by the pound.

Neen took Nip and Lolly their meal, chatting at them happily the whole time.

"Here I thought you would miss me," he said teasingly as she left the pups to squabble over the food.

"I did miss you," Neen smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked, bending to kiss her.

"Mm-hmm." She smiled against his lips. "Aren't you tired though?"

"Not that tired," he lied, getting up and taking her hands to draw her into the house. The crocopups jumped up, the fish already gone.

"Oh no," Little Guy said, looking down at them. "You stay out here."

"Nip, Lolly," Neen said almost absently. "Guard."

The two crocopups looked at each other, and then flopped on their bellies across the entrance to the house.

"Mac taught them that one," she said.

"Hm," was all Little Guy said, his world rapidly narrowing to exclude anything that was not Neen.

He woke some time later to the sound of a growl. Little Guy tensed, groping for his knife.

One of the pups – Nip, Little Guy thought - looked up and pulled his lips back, exposing his sharp teeth as he growled at something in the darkness. Lolly's head came up, his long tongue silhouetted against the firelight outside, and he stared in the same direction. After a moment, both pups lay down again. Little Guy relaxed. Maybe, Mac was right, after all. It was nice to have someone watching his back again. More importantly, he thought, curling a little closer to Neen, it was nice to know someone was watching Neen's back.

Even if it meant he really was going to have to thank his little meddling, mop-headed pest of a younger brother. Little Guy sighed and smiled.


	7. Security

_I liiiiiiiiiive. Updates may be a little sparse for a while as I'm dealing with a lot of stuff at home, but I have plenty of stuff in the works, so I'm not done writing Crood fics yet._

_This story takes place some months after Ch. 2, "Here We Go Again." It goes to a bit of a dark place, so be warned._

* * *

**Security**

Guy stopped in his tracks, still hidden in the trees before the opening to his home.

Eep, her belly heavy and round in the late stages of pregnancy, stood facing him, with Little Guy and Ember gathered behind her, a hand in front of each and a snarl on her face. Ember's snarl mirrored her mother's. Little Guy's blank expression was somehow more disturbing.

Across from her, with his back to Guy, stood a stranger, a broad-shouldered man with burn scars across half of his body. He held a wriggling Nan tucked under one arm and a broad knife in his other hand.

Guy's heart began to pound. Fear and rage churned in his stomach, but his mind went sharp and cold as he surveyed the distance between himself and the stranger. He drew his knife. He was only going to have one shot at this.

He took one step into the open. Eep's eyes flicked towards him and back to the stranger in a breath. Guy ducked back into the trees, but the stranger didn't look back, focused on the angry mother in front of him.

_Smart man_, Guy thought. _If she weren't pregnant she'd have ripped your throat out by now._

Eep took a breath. "I'll go with you. Just let my children go."

_Good girl. Keep him talking._

"No, I don't think so," the stranger said, his tone casual. A shiver went up Guy's spine. All his instincts screamed "killer."

As if he needed confirmation. He blocked out the stranger's words, concentrating on creeping up with all of the stealth Eep had managed to teach him over the years.

He took one slow breath, and lunged, catching the man's forehead in his free hand and bringing his knife up against the stranger's throat.

"Drop the knife," Guy said, his voice so cold and calm it sounded like someone else's. "Now."

The stranger stiffened.

"Do it, or I will kill you," Guy told him, lips lifting to show his pointed teeth, though the man couldn't see. "Hurt my daughter, and you die right here."

There was a long heartbeat. The man opened his hand and his blade clattered to the ground.

"Kick it away," Guy ordered. The stranger complied.

Guy looked at his family over the man's shoulder, and his eyes settled on his son. "Come get your sister," he said, and Little Guy ran forward. Guy pressed his knife tighter in warning. The man held still as Little Guy took Nan and retreated back behind his mother.

Guy looked at his mate. "Take the kids inside, Eep."

"Go," Eep told them, turning to shepherd them into the hut. She followed them in and shut the door.

"You threatened my family," Guy said quietly.

"Nothing personal," the stranger mumbled.

"Oh, it's very personal," Guy corrected him icily. "You took my baby and you had a knife pointed at my mate. Doesn't get much more personal than that. So the question is, what do I do with you? If I let you go, how do I know you won't come back?"

"I'll swear on my life," the man said earnestly. "Or whatever else you want. You made your point. So to speak." He licked his lips and changed tack. "It's a hard new world out here. Not enough women to go around. I didn't know she was taken."

Guy snorted. "Right. She's the size of a mammoth and you didn't know she was taken. Tell me another."

The stranger started to move but Guy's knife bit into his neck. The man stilled again. "No luck," Guy warned, his voice dangerous again. "I don't goad that easily. You want me to slip up, you have to try harder than that."

The stranger growled. "Look, I swore I would leave you alone. I'll move on. You'll never see me again."

Guy considered this. "Move," he ordered. "I want to show you something." He walked the stranger to the cliff edge. "On your knees," he said. "Look at that jungle. Look at it."

"I see it, already," the man snarled. "Look, I get it, you're the big bad boss of this patch of jungle. I already said I would move on, okay."

Guy heard the door of the house open and shut behind him. He risked a glance to the side and saw Eep come to stand a short distance behind and beside him, blocking any sightline between him and the house. "I've got them both facing the back wall with their ears covered," she said softly.

Guy nodded. Then he took a slow breath, and slit the man's throat. There was a gurgle and hot blood gushed over his hand. Guy planted a foot in the man's back and pushed his bleeding body off the cliff wall.

Guy watched him fall until the body disappeared into the thick jungle below, and then glanced down. Blood dripped from his hand, staining the ground at his feet, but otherwise he'd kept it clean. There was a splash of blood on the cliff wall below, but they never let the kids get this close. No one would see it before the next rain washed it away.

Eep moved toward him.

"Stay back," Guy said quickly, and then flashed her a lopsided smile. "I don't want the kids to smell blood on you. Go back inside and let them know everything's okay. Don't come out again until I come back."

"Okay," Eep said, her eyes steady on him. "You did the right thing."

"I know," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I like it. Go on." He looked at the bloody knife in his hand. He hauled back and hurled it off the cliff.

Eep drew her own, the obsidian blade he'd made for her many years ago, and put it on the ground. She went back to the house.

Guy shrugged off his fur vest and used it to wipe his hand. Then he picked up Eep's knife in his unstained hand and put it in his waistband.

He found a flat rock with a sharp edge and used it to scrape up the bloodstained earth, shoveling it over the cliff wall. The rock followed it, and then after a moment of deliberation, he wadded up his vest and threw it as far as he could.

Guy hesitated at the trail down the mountain, looking back. He was reluctant to leave his family unprotected again, but there was no water source on the overhang where they lived. Guy grit his teeth and walked quickly down the trail to the creek that flowed down the hill. When he reached it, he turned and walked downstream, away from the clearing where his family came to get water. When he felt he was far enough away, he crouched and washed his hands over and over again, until he couldn't see or feel or smell the blood anymore.

It was only the knowledge that his family was alone and unprotected that let him get up and go back.

When he got home, he called Eep. When she opened the door, Little Guy and Ember peaked out around her. Guy gave them a reassuring smile. "Everything's okay. I just need your mom for a minute. Just stay there."

Eep shooed them back inside and shut the door before coming back to him.

"Check me," he said quietly. Eep walked around him, looking carefully and smelling him closely.

"You're fine," she said after a moment. He opened his arms to her and she came into them immediately.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. "I should've been-"

"Stop," he told her, holding her as tight to him as her stomach allowed. "This wasn't your fault. We haven't seen another person since we got here. We haven't had any reason to be careful." He was silent for a moment. If he hadn't come home right then..."We'll set some traps on the trail," Guy said, "And teach the kids how to avoid them. Until I can do that, maybe it would be better if we all went and stayed with your parents for a while."

Eep nodded without lifting her face from his shoulder.

"I've hurt people before," Guy said distantly, "But always in a fight. I've never killed anybody in cold blood before."

"You did the right thing," Eep said again, right by his ear.

"I know," he said. "It's just-I thought it would be hard."

He didn't sleep that night, equally afraid that the man hadn't been alone and that they might be taken unawares, and that he would dream and frighten the children with his nightmares. He went to bed as if everything were normal, and then once the children were asleep, he slipped out of bed and out of the house. He sat with his back against the doorpost and Eep's knife in his lap, staring into the dark.

In the morning, they made the agonizingly slow trip down to Crood Valley.

Guy didn't relax until the kids rushed into their grandparents arms. He helped Eep to a comfortable place, and spoke low to Grug, telling him what had happened. The big caveman scowled and muttered under his breath, and then gently shoved Guy towards the area where they all slept.

"Everyone's safe here. Go get some sleep. You look terrible."

Guy tried to sleep, and he managed a sort of light doze for a few hours - light enough to keep a comforting hold on the murmur of voices around him, and not deep enough to dream. Eventually he gave up, and got up to check on Eep, who was out cold in the sun-warmed grass, and the kids, who were playing with Thunk and Douglas.

Eventually, he sat himself by the fire, and sat staring moodily into the flames. He sat for some time before Little Guy's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Dad?"

Guy looked up and saw his son standing there, stiff and uncomfortable. "Hey, Little Guy," he gave a tired smile. Little Guy seemed to relax. He came and sat next to Guy, leaning against him. Guy put his arm around the boy. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

"I heard what he said," Little Guy said, looking down. "That man. It was only me he was going to kill. He was going to take Mom and Ember and Nan with him." He paused. "I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Guy watched him. "How does that make you feel?"

"Bad," muttered Little Guy. "I didn't want to die. I was scared of what he would do if he took them, and I thought, would he kill the new baby if it came and it was a boy? It seemed like he only really wanted girls."

Guy winced. His child was too clever by half. He didn't know what to say.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel bad for killing that man?"

Guy looked at him sharply. "How did-"

Little Guy shrugged. "It just made sense."

Guy put his face in his hand. Dark and light, what kind of parent was he. that his kid could come to that conclusion so easily? And now he had no choice but to explain something he felt Little Guy was still far too young to deal with. He wouldn't lie to his son. He put his hand down and looked Little Guy in the eye.

"I hate that I had to do it," Guy said. "It makes me sad and angry. But I don't feel guilty about it, because I was protecting you and your mom and your sisters. That's my job as a dad. Someday when you have a mate and kids of your own, it'll be your job to protect them the same way, and you should never, ever feel guilty about protecting your family."

Little Guy seemed to take that in for a moment. "Mom and Ember and Nan are my family. Shouldn't I have protected them?"

Guy debated his answer for a moment. "If you can, yes. Sometimes you can't. Little Guy, there was nothing you could have done. As long as that man had Nan, there was nothing any of you could do. He would have hurt her if you tried."

"Will you teach me to fight?" Little Guy asked. "And make me a knife?"

Guy's jaw tightened, and he looked away. "Little Guy," he said after a moment, tightening his arm around the boy. "Even if you knew how to fight, there was nothing you could have done."

"I know," said Little Guy, "But at least I could have tried. At least I could have fought back. Maybe Mom and Ember could have gotten away if I could fight him."

"Your mother would never leave you," Guy said with absolute certainty. "And if he had taken them," Guy added, "I would have gone after them. Me and your grandma and grandpa and your Uncle Thunk and Aunt Sandy - we would have looked until we found them and brought them back." Guy hesitated. "If something like that ever happens again, I want you to run. You run as fast as you can. Take Ember or Nan if you can, but if you can't, you just go. You wait for your chance and you take it and you run until you find help."

"But-"

"No," Guy said firmly, turning to face him and bending to take him by the shoulders. "The best thing you can do is go find help. You're not big enough or strong enough to fight a grown man and you shouldn't try unless it's your only option. If you can run, you run and bring back help. Understand?"

Little Guy bit his lip, but he nodded.

"Okay," Guy said. He straightened and smiled. "I'll make you a knife, and I'll teach you what I know about fighting. Your grandpa can probably teach you even more. As long as you promise me that you won't fight unless you have no other choices. If you have the chance-"

"Run," finished Little Guy. "And get help."

Guy nodded. "Good." He put his hand on Little Guy's head. "Someday you're going to be big and strong. When that happens, I still want you to remember, you don't fight unless there's no other choice and you need to protect yourself or someone you love."

Little Guy nodded in his solemn way. Then he threw himself at Guy and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I'm glad you came," he mumbled. "I was scared."

Guy squeezed his eyes shut, and hugged the little boy back as tight as he could. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad."


End file.
